I have to cut my hair
by Claireeclair
Summary: How Janine and Ibrahim met and how they fell in love...


**WARNING : _English is not my native language and even if i asked a friend to tranlate my story there may be a few errors within the text. Please forgive us and feel free to correct them._**

**Some characters, names, places, sizes... are from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. She owns them then. The story is mine.**

* * *

**I have to cut my hair**

Wind whipped my hair and iodine stung my white skin in an unpleasant way. I did not like the Mediterranean Sea, it was too hot there, even though we were at night, and the environment oppressed me. I definitely prefer the climate of northern Europe where I was born, even though I had very few memories. I took a deep breath, and a reckless flurry chose this moment to infiltrate my auburn locks. I had to look like a fool now, but I did not have had the heart to cut my hair. Not _yet_, I repeated to myself sadly ... The deadline would come one day, and I was resigned. I promised myself to go to the hairdresser when I'd kill my first Strigoi. To be honest, I feared as much as I hoped this day. The training, the school ... it seemed so far away and futile in comparison to this first experience, so real. It was an all times battle, and fortunately I had the chance to work in pairs. I was thinking about my friend Shawn who was alone to protect the youngest Ivashkov, Sarrah. Shawn, his strong and muscular body, his powerful hands which always knew what they were doing, whether in combat or when ...

"Hathaway!"

I turned to watch the royal I had been assigned to, my charge, my burden. Evan Szelsky. Saying I was delighted to find him after school was ironical. Whoever was responsible for allocating new guardians could not have chosen worse for me. I placed my hand conspicuously on my silver stake. I had no intention of hurting the Moroi I protected, but if he came to me too closely, a deterrent weapon would be welcome.

"Yes?"

I was his far guardian, but he could not help but come and tease me.

"You look great, with this new hairdress ..."

I tried clumsily to put my crazy locks in place, but they decided to act on their own today. Evan put a swagger, my knuckles tightened on my stake. He was taller than me, much bigger. It should be noted that I was 5'1'' and that Moroi are tall by nature. No need to say, probably to upset me even more, Evan was one of the taller of its kind. I'm pretty sure there was more than 15 inches between us. He was only a step or two from me, he bent his head and he stretched his mouth into a wide and seductive smile that lit up his face. His green eyes threw me a glance that would have triggered my anger if I wasn't meant to protect him. What a pity that I could no longer return him to his place as I used to do at the academy. His lecherous sight made me feel sick, his brown hair carefully neglected, his brand clothes... I was dreaming of slapping him but instead I had to make sure that nothing happens to him.

"You are tongue-tied now? Real life, it's been changing from school, isn't it? You know who has the power now..."

_They come first. They come first. They come first_. This moron won't make me crack down, it would have taken much more than that. Without any doubt, I was the best novice, it was my position to prove that I was also an excellent guardian. Keeping self-control was a key, and it was not this nearly 6'6'' clown, who would make me lose my temper, and also the purpose of my mission. I did not like him, neither he nor his doubtful banter, but if I had to give my life for this boy, I would, without any hesitation. _They come first_. I had neither the right nor the inclination to challenge this belief; I had faith in it without compromise.

His hand brushed lightly my cheek and he gave me a nudge.

"Come on, it was more fun when you were reacting!"

"It seemed that one of us grew up and became an adult."

If I could not hit him and not even insult him, I did not want to let it go. Sean, a thirty years old guardian was reaching us. He was my partner, the close guardian of the idiot who stood in front of me. Sean was very skilled, as the many Molnija tattooed on his neck could show, and he was paternalist with Evan ... and I. We just both left school, Evan was 18 when I had just been celebrating my 19. This age difference, due to my late entry to the Academy, put him usually out of control, as he recalled me at that moment.

"Do not even think that your few extra months give you any legitimacy. I am the Moroi you have to protect, I'm the master on board."

"And, The Master on board would he be kind enough to let us know if we dock here or if we continue cruising until dawn?"

Sean interrupted our discussion which was directed on a very bad direction. Finally, I would have remained impassive, but this king size Moroi would have done something unfortunate. Like a stolen kiss, a misplaced hand ... And what could I have done? My reputation was following me, my escapades with my so handsome great friend Shawn was stuck with me as well. And some Moroi had made the conclusion I was easy. It was wrong, Shawn was the only one who ever touched me, but in this world of appearances and gossip, spreading rumors was considered as honest truth. And being caught completely naked in a Dhampir's bedroom ... it was pretty inappropriate.

Evan said that we were making a halt there, indeed. He did not want to risk navigating by day, having no desire to face the sun in case of an accident or any mishap. The sun would not kill him, but I did not want to swim with a weakened Evan Szelsky on my back. We got off the boat Evan rented for cruising. He had decided to take a good couple of week's holiday before returning to the Moroi's royal court to start his business. The Mediterranean Sea had attracted him; do not ask me why, I could not find any interest in this warm region, moist and full of mosquitoes. We landed in Athens before taking the yacht, and Istanbul was our first step.

When my feet finally reached the dry land, and even if it was 5 AM, I felt the city's excitement seizing me. It seemed Istanbul did not want to sleep; the harbour was far from being empty, fishermen morning workers were crossing path with tourists returning from night party and others passer-by. The crowd put all my senses in alert. Evan was the only royal Moroi, but he had brought a friend, Michael, who had no guardian. Our "crew" was composed with four dhampirs who were going to stay on the yacht for the day. Actually, they would probably visit and enjoy Istanbul while Sean and I would be looking after Evan. Sean was walking close to the two Morois while I was walking a few yards behind them, ready to act. My hand put on my belt in case of any attack.

It could come from anywhere, anytime. I did not know the surroundings, and that made me nervous. The sidewalks were dusty; Evan went through places I would not have recommended. We crossed a market that was being established; narrow and dark streets, and finally we arrived at a more upscale part. Evan went without hesitation into a luxury hotel with a shockingly white front compared to other buildings in the area. A dark blue sign announced that we were at the "Blue Nazar".

Passersby walked unhurriedly around us, I didn't detect any suspect movement, yet I was not serene. I reached the group and asked to Sean without losing my attention:

"Everything is OK ?"

He nodded silently.

"I have a bad feeling" I added.

He smiled quietly and replied:"It always does on the first missions; it seems that everything is going to fall over us right away. But there are much more chances that everything is going to be ok, don't worry."

I liked his voice, hoarse and quiet, it soothed me compared to the more acute and spirited voice of Evan. Evan who was about to enter in the hotel but I prevented:

"The guardians first, fool idiot ..."

I lowered my focus for a short moment to go ahead and push the swing doors and, once on the other side, I came literally in a man. Shit, bravo Janine!

He turned to me and I stepped back cautiously, uttering the more neutral apologies I could, hoping he would understand English. Meanwhile, the rest of my group had followed me and Sean looked at me reproachfully. I gazed him back in the same way, signifying him I had not done this on purpose, I had not seen the man and everybody could do mistakes. However, I realized that something was wrong because the man was staring at me. I focused on him and then almost shout in exclamation when I realized he was Moroi. Evan reached him and held out his hand:

"Ibrahim, the world is so small."

The so-called Ibrahim must have been about 23-24 years. Tall as all Moroi, he was much more muscular than most of his pairs. His skin was also more tanned, which was hardly surprising given the local climate. His black hair framed his unrefined face, marked by designer stubble so amazing for a Moroi. The good word that came in mind to describe him was: amazing. He wore an impeccable brown suit, a purple shirt and a silk scarf perfectly matched that completed the picture. Good Lord, how could he wear a scarf under this weather? I was myself dying of warm whereas I was wearing black pants and a white T-Shirt. As he and Evan shook hands, I felt his gaze upon the rest of all the members of our group, as if he could judge us in a glance. My behavior had to echo his own because he was surrounded by two guardians that I examined in the same time as the surroundings, ready to grab my stake in case of attack. The voice of the man came to my ears as I cast a glance at the stairs buried under red carpets. He had barely whispered, but his words were firm and strong. He also had an accent showing that he was undoubtedly from this country:

"Hi, Evan. Reassure your little guardian, the hotel is safe."

I strained my eyes in surprise and replied:

"In that case, why do you walk with two guards?"

"In these walls, it's not Strigoi I fear. But you, as customers, you don't have to worry about anything."

Evan laughed handsomely to make impression. I casted him a dark look that did not get unnoticed in Ibrahim's eyes. He raised his brow and was about to make a point when Evan asked "I won't offend you by asking you if there are rooms in your hotel, Ibrahim." He turned to Michael and asked him to book two rooms for the night. Then he faced again the man that was therefore probably the manager of the hotel "But I came here to see you, by the way. Will you give me a few moments?"

The Turkish nodded without a word, and I could not say whether he was happy or not about spending time with Evan. Personally, I would have sent him flying but I was not objective. Ibrahim was about to leave, going about his many occupations, when he added, looking at me:

"The hotel is really safe, Evan, you can take a third bedroom for your little guardian if you wish."

My personal fetlock shrugged and replied,"I prefer to keep her at hand... and at something else if you know what I mean."

I think something on my face betrayed my shock because Sean's hand suddenly landed on my shoulder. Without his intervention, I might have responded, but then I was content to let the man leave without even defending my honor. We reached our room without a word. Evan opened the door and let me go ahead whispering sarcastically:

"After you, ma'am."

_They come first. They come first. They come first_. I mentally insulted him with many names that came to my mind while I was inspecting the chamber bottom. Evan threw his bag on the floor, went to check the tightness of the shutters and lay down. His green eyes went on me, a little less assured than usual:

"Sorry for the scene downstairs."

Evan Szelsky who apologized? I shook my ears to be sure about what I was hearing and availed to put back some auburn curls in their place ... I was so happy that I did not care about what he has said in the hotel's lobby in front of this stranger anymore.

"I need to ensure facing Ibrahim. ...He is someone who has potential and I do not want to be a zero in front of him. I need him, you know?"

"I am not stupid" I replied, before going to lock myself in the bathroom.

There was no question Evan knew that I accepted his apology.

oOo

I did not sleep right away; for a few moments I remembered the encounter with the young Turkish man. After being certain Evan was asleep, I joined the main room and sat in the chair beside the bed. In the middle of the night, which is actually the middle of the day for humans, Sean came to me to make sure everything was fine. He asked me if I wanted to switch and go with Michael, but I declined his offer. If Evan wanted to make our Turkish host believe in something happening between him and his little guardian, and if it helps him to get what he wanted, I had no desire to ruin his plans. I hated his macho and seductive side, but I did not want to screw up his life as long as he left me alone. Sean then went back to the next room. I cast a last glance down the hall to make sure that there was no Strigoi. No. Being guardian was such a hard job, but I liked being constantly on the alert, ready to respond. I was about to close the door when I felt an airstream and hesitated. I grabbed my silver stake. I knew shortly after our arrival that we were in a hotel reserved for Moroi and Dhampirs, and my weapon wouldn't scare any of them, then I tried to see what was going on in the hallway without exposing me. Despite the darkness I could see a shadow, and I heard light footsteps. This could be anything, including Strigoi. When the shadow passed me, I jumped at him and stuck him against the wall, my arm against his throat. My victim didn't want to be pushed around, his imposants hands grabbed my left wrist and began to twist my arm. If he had been a Strigoi, I would have already been stuck against the opposite wall so I stepped back to avoid being hurt and put my stake in front to protect me, not knowing yet who I was dealing.

"Slow down guardian."

Holy crap, him, again! I unwittingly noticed that he had omitted the word ''small'' in front of my job title. A good point for Ibrahim, I apologized humbly:

"Excuse me, again. I thought it was a Strigoi."

He did not seem upset and he said in a soft voice:

"I thought I have guaranteed the hotel was safe."

I cast him a look meaning that I didn't care what he was saying, I only believe in what I can see by myself. However, I had no desire to offend this man not much older than me but that seemed both respected and feared, I grew softer and said:

"I will remember."

I put back my stake in its place as a sign of good faith. He smiled. It was only my composure that helped me keeping my mouth closed. This smile was the most devastating weapon that I have ever seen. I was young, I had barely lived, and this row of white teeth promised me things that I couldn't dare imagine. This smile had more tenderness and sensuality that no one had ever show me. This smile was telling me "_come to me and I will teach you what life is''_. Ibrahim's eyes shone. His intentions were perfectly clear, not hidden. His brown eyes sparkling with mischief showed me shamelessly what he was imagining. A flash came to my mind, him and me, naked on a bed. Ouch. While with this fetlock of Evan, this kind of behavior would have made me run away, I wanted to hang me on this exotic stranger's neck. He wasn't moving, and I even wondered if he was breathing, but he was still staring. I stepped back. He raised an eyebrow, looked surprised and asked:

"Are you afraid?"

No, no, no, no, no. Not really, no. Janine, keep your self-control I ordered myself. I shook my head and added, rather piteously:

"I have to go back to Evan. Uh ... sorry for pouncing on you."

He laughed gently and his hand swept the air while I was on my way to the bedroom:

"It doesn't matter guardian. Go back to Your Friend...? Protégé? Lover?"

Driven by an instinct of seduction I didn't know I had, I stepped forward him and asked "Is it a more or less subtle way to know the exact nature of my relationship with Evan?"

"I cannot take the risk to steal a beautiful woman from a friend."

His gaze scanned me up and down. I replied "I did not think that sort of considerations could ever stop you."

"Excuse me?"

I pressed my hand over my mouth, appalled.

"Excuse me, again. I spoke too fast, I'm tired."

He cast me an interested look.

"Then, go to _sleep_."

The intonation he put in his last word made me understand that he was totally thinking of something else, also bed related but much more hectic.

oOo

I did not mention the events of the night to Evan, but I couldn't help myself being troubled by this man. I tried to think about Shawn to reason myself, but it was not as if our relationship was serious. He and I didn't want to reach the adult world inexperienced, he found me attractive, I found him sexy, we decided to get down to business, we kind of loved it and did it again, we had been caught. Nothing romantic, nothing huge, and above all, nothing that makes me forget that dazzling smile of the previous night.

I forced back the images of my mind; focused on the protection I owe to Evan and his friend. It was night, of course, and they decided to go to the Egyptian Bazaar, the largest spice market of the city, in an area reserved for Moroi though. They passed under colorful hangings, paying no attention to the colorful stalls which spread around them. For my part, remaining the most careful possible, I tried to enjoy the moment because the temperature had dropped and I felt good. I barely ate before leaving and the smells were so much tempting. Evan and Michael finally arrived at the place they wanted to reach. It was a source's room, human volunteers on whom Moroi feed. I realized quickly that they had adapted the spice market in a Moroi version. Here, sources were chosen according to their name and their nickname: Calicia Morocco's nugget, Hypnotica delight of Istanbul and so on. I frowned and got closer to the group, I did not feel safe. Evan told me: "We will feed each in a small alcove. Do not disturb us."

I shook my head: "You cannot Evan. I won't let you go alone in a dark corner unattended."

He shrugged: "You get around the alcove until I go get my source, then you take your position while I'm doing what I have to do, ok?"

He gave me a pat on the hips starting to get his source, and added "You've not been taught this at school?"

Exasperating. I did not like the idea of leaving him alone but I had no choice. The line between protection and privacy was so tight... He returned with a brown and dark skinned girl already bombed with Moroi's endorphins. It was as usual. What was surprising was her outfit, if only we can call that an outfit. A white bikini, as small as possible I guess, that emphasized her tanned skin and her undoubtedly feminine forms. I tried not to protest, but all of this, suddenly, seemed less attractive.

While Evan and Michael took refuge in their landmark with those who would provide a comfort that I knew at once substantial and flesh, I heard a flow of chuckles. I did not want to get distracted; I did not look where the sound was coming from. However, when the conversation became too louder and the laughters of an unbearable silliness, I raised an eye to the sound's source.

Ibrahim stood over there, surrounded by some girls and stuck between his two guardians. The girls were only wearing bikinis and miniskirts, they were not all human, and not all under the influence of endorphins. Obviously, Ibrahim told them funny things. He put his right hand, firm and tanned on the hip of a little blonde girl who began to stammer and speak much more acute. I looked up to heaven in disgust, and I saw his fingers gently caressing the skin of the girl.

Sean bent on me and whispered "Morois like to enjoy life before settling down permanently."

"Oh, tell me more..." I said bitterly.

I've never imagined Evan having fun with girls like that, but it did not surprise me more than that. Ibrahim, however, I did not know him but I couldn't figure him out like that. His presence here was such a mystery, because he was pretty enough to make any Moroi woman crush on him, and also any Dhampir. He was undoubtedly a royal since he had two guardians, and he seemed to have considerable resources. Thus, he, in this market raised the matters and I had no answers. This night he was wearing a white suit and a striped scarf, but without any fault of taste. Incredible.

His eyes finally fell on me - not because I could compete physically with the bombs he held in his arms, but because his eyes were analyzing everything, as usual. And he finally lit my lantern, whispering "Go girls; go back where you came from."

They dispersed on his command, joining each alcoves or rooms pending to Moroi's request. This time, I could not help myself of letting my mouth wide open. I thought Ibrahim was here to consumed, not that he ran the place. After having reached us, he bowed to Sean and ordered to me:

"You should close your mouth."

I obeyed.

"Good. You're much prettier like this."

I smiled. It was completely stupid, I was not pretty, and I was going to be even less with my hair cut soon. I was small, my auburn curls flying in the wind, my skin was pale and my eyes unattractively brown. Of course I had more forms than Moroi girls, but not that bigger breast. My body was well proportioned but I could not see myself as pretty.

"I drive you speechless today?"

Yes. I felt strange in front of him, panting a little, not sure of myself. This would not prevent me to answer, for pride

"It is, that I need to get over the emotions of the night."

"I'm sure the emotions that I have gave you this night worth a thousand times the one Evan could give you."

"That's for sure" I admitted a knowing smile. "But I'm not sure ... Evan is a good yardstick."

He laughed. I could not help but smile with him, relaxed. Sean brought me to heel:

"Hathaway, stay focused!"

I stiffened immediately, realizing with horror that I had almost completely relaxed my guard. I turned to Ibrahim and asked him:

"Please, try to check if I'm somewhere else. You stop me from doing my job properly."

"You are too serious; the place is safe, just like the hotel."

I did again my specific glance that says I only believe what I can see by myself. He began to haggle:

"Give me your name, and I will leave you alone."

"Janine."

"Ibrahim, so pleased to meet you with the good manner this time."

He held out his hand, I shook it. The contrast between our skins was striking. His palm was hot, warming my hand and spreading a sweet feeling of well being. He kissed delicately the top of my hand, and his beard tingled my skin. At the same time, his fingers brushed my hand in a seductive caress to finally leave it, and leave me completely helpless.

He turned, and as he was about to leave he told something to the reception girl that made her giggle and swoon. The echo of my own stupidity came back to me right in the face. Ibrahim was a womanizer, it was out of question that I let myself being taken in his little game

But as usual, I should keep in mind Evan and his stupid ideas.

oOo

Once back at the hotel, Evan made the most stupid and shocking suggestion he's ever made: "Hathaway, I'm sure that Ibrahim noticed you. I'm bringing you with me tonight, we will discuss business he and I, and you'll manage to make him accept my propositions. I'll leave you alone with him if necessary."

It took me a while to understand what he had in mind: "I beg your pardon?"

Sean supported me: "You have no right to ask this to your guardian, Evan. You are not our master, we ensure your protection, that's all!"

He was visibly upset, and a dhampir is a lethal weapon once on nerves. Evan raised his hands in a gesture of appeasement:

"Hey, calm down little dhamps! She won't do nothing if she does not want to, but he is rather handsome, right? It would combine business with pleasure, that's all..."

" I won't prostitute myself for your business, Evan, no way."

"Listen Janine "the way he used my name showed how he was serious "just do what you want. It was a suggestion. However, you will come to protect me tonight and it will be dressed up. And, if later you want to stay with Ibrahim and improve our understanding for us three, up to you. Otherwise we will get back quietly to the hotel."

"I think you're dreaming if you just think I'll give my body for your sake!"

Then, I slammed once again the door of the bathroom, waiting until he fell asleep and then returned to his bedside care. The night, the day for humans, was calm, but I could not help thinking about the evening was about to come. Thinking about Ibrahim. His brown eyes, his charming smile, his warm hand ... Three knocks at the door woke me up with a start.

A man filed a suit for Evan, and a dress for me. There was a note on the plastic film which wrapped it _'Evan had chosen a white one; I intervened in time before you pay for his lack of taste. See you tonight. I._'

I looked hard at the magnificent piece of very dark purple silk hanging from the clothes hanger. It was simply stunning, silvery highlights swirled around the tissue. In my contemplation, I had not heard Evan woke up and he startled me by mumbling:

"I haven't said white?"

I shrugged, stating this color would suit me very well. And after having thrown it on me, I confirmed this sentence. It seemed tailor-made. The neckline lift and support my breasts, my back was bare. The dress fell above the knees, but a large slot on the right side opened on every step I was doing. It was both sexy and class.

When we arrived at the restaurant where the conversation had to take place between the two men, every eye turned on me and followed my footsteps. I got tense on my purse where I buried my stake. Though I looked like a porcelain doll tonight, I was a guardian above all. And an anxious guardian in this badly lit public place. Ibrahim was waiting for us, he rose to greet us and peered at me once again head to toe as he shook hands with Evan. He made me once again the hand kissing scene, and even though I expected it I had to control myself not to shiver. He was stooping; I felt the fire in his eyes linger on my right leg, half discovered by the slot.

The meal took place peacefully, the two men were talking about business and only a few glances and some trivial questions involved me into their conversation. It was about an aid that Evan was claiming to launch a sort of brotherhood among the Moroi. The idea was not new, many groups was reuniting under names such as Mana, Spalle ... Ibrahim seemed skeptical:

"I am not even Royal, Evan. What have I to gain?"

"You are not royal?"

The surprise had made me forget my manners. Ibrahim gave me an amused look and answered:

"Nice to hear you recovered your tongue."

"You are NOT Royal?"

I looked at the two dhampirs guarding him. How could he get them if he was not a member of a royal family? We were now so few that only the most powerful families were protected. He shrugged and with his charming smile replied:

"No, I'm not royal, my name's Mazur. I hope that won't affect the great regard you had for me, guardian."

I shook my head. I did not care, but it was surprising. His eyes remained fixed in mine, seeming to say: _If you reject me because I am not a royal, you'll regret it, little girl._ I wanted to retort out loud that I was not gained but I would have been a bit presumptuous. Evan cleared his throat:

"Let's go back to our business, Ibrahim. There you will gain influence in the United States."

"This does not really matter to me."

"What are you then?"

Ibrahim turned his head slowly and openly, to me. No, no, no! There was no way to me to be a part of their business! Though, this bastard of Evan stood up and said: "I have an urgent matter to settle, I leave you."

He leaned forward to catch his coat and whispered'' If you do not want, say it and I start to negotiate.'' I was petrified. Janine Hathaway, the outspokenness's Queen was terrorized by the innuendo that there had been between the two men, and their tacit agreement to let me into the Turkish's hands. I wanted to flee, I wanted to stay. Getting no response, Evan left us with a slight nod to Ibrahim.

"Relax guardian, I will not hurt you."

"I know. I cannot believe that you are not a royal blood. How did you bought TWO guardians? Even Anthony Badica has not much."

He smiled at me just like saying "_do you really want to know?_", and then while he was going to speak a blonde beauty appeared like magic at the table. She quickly sized up the eyes while Ibrahim was gazing at her. Obviously, she did not consider me as dangerous because she just greeted my companion in Turkish. He answered in English with one of those compliments that seemed to come naturally from him:

"You look lovely tonight, Anna."

She smiled mischievously and also said in my language pointing me: "Business?"

Apparently I was not good enough to interest Ibrahim in other way than business. I realized with sadness that she was right, I was just a simple market share. He shook his head, which surprised us both.

"No, Anna. I'm on my free time."

"Oh" she said, disappointed. "Usually you ..."

He interrupted her bluntly: "This is NOT usually."

The look he threw her would have made me run away. As she did not seem to grasp the insinuation, still shocked by the hard behavior of Ibrahim, he softened: "Anna, let me take you back to your table, honey."

The smile reappeared on the face of the blonde, she beamed about having stolen him from me. Good for her, I really didn't care. Ibrahim stood up, grabbed her by the waist and took her to the table. In the halfway, he buried his face in Anna's hair and whispered something in her ear. I imagined without difficulty, and with a touch of jealousy, the caress of his breath hot and spicy in his beard against Anna's skin. However, what he was saying didn't seem to be nice because she stiffened, and it was not from desire. When she sat down, her smile was forced. Ibrahim gave a pleasant word and perhaps seductive ones to each of the occupants of the diners, then moved back to face me and smiled.

"I'm sorry for the interruption."

"No problem ... But you scared her, I think."

"I do not want to have roadblocks in my path tonight, he said in a tone that implied he did not used to be disobeyed."

"It was a little bit extreme to threaten her, right?"

The girl's face was still turned, pale and frightened. Ibrahim's eyes widened:

"How do you know that I threatened?"

"You don't deny?"

"You are bluffing."

The discussion will lead us nowhere, and a silence fell. He broke it after massaging his temples:

"Do you want a _dessert_?"

"Why not."

His smile told me that I should have interpreted his sentence before answering. I hurried to add:

"A real dessert, I mean. I love chocolate cakes."

I didn't know why I have said that. He raised his hand to order one dessert.

"You do not take anything?"

"I am already fed."

"Oh."

While I was nibbling my excellent cake, another woman came to greet Ibrahim quietly but she soon realized that he didn't want to be disturbed. I asked him without succeeding to hide my disapproval, which seemed to delight him:

"Do you only rub shoulders with women?"

"I deal with men more discreetly, that's all."

"And this business with Evan, does it really interest you?"

He took a time to think.

"Establishing contacts in the U.S. is indeed tempting, despite what I have told him. Evan is smart "I scraped off my throat, he smiled "he is from royal blood, he has good relationship and he has ambition. I'd be stupid if I let him slip away."

He rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.

"He asked you to convince me to stay, didn't he?" he asked.

"Yes."

I was slightly confused; I did not think he would talk about this openly and frankly.

"And so, you're staying only because he asked you?"

"No. However... could I really convince you?"

The design of combining business with pleasure seemed more attractive now I had him in front of me. He replied:

"No. I already know that I will say yes to Evan."

He added while I pondered his words "But I was not going to miss you. You are a kind of bonus, beautiful, stunning and surprising."

"I am NOT a bonus! I stayed on my own will, Evan gave me a choice. I did the wrong; I would have done better to leave!"

I got up, outraged. He let me get ahead, not at all worried. As I crossed the front door I saw him put on his navy blue jacket, wrap his neck with his pale pink and white scarf, and make a sign to the waiter to pay. I was going to turn right when one of his guardians barred my way. He was taller than me, of course, and more muscular. His short haircut reminded me of a soldier and I instinctively put myself on guard.

"Do not make me fight with you" he asked.

"It's your problem if you put yourself in my way. Let me go, I have nothing more to do here."

"I have been instructed not to let you go away from Ibrahim."

"And if I do not WANT to stay with him? You cannot force me to stay against my will."

"Against your will, really?"

The last comment came from my back from Ibrahim's mouth. I turned and ordered "I want to go back to the hotel."

He grabbed my hand, pulled me toward him and whispered, before I can do anything:

"Let me catch up, let me dazzle you ..."

"Pretentious!"

Puzzled but smiling, he resumed his speech:

"Let me dazzle you with the marvels of Istanbul. What was you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Shall we go then?"

His hand still held mine, it was wrapped as one of his possessions. It was nice and I did not detach myself.

"Agree, dazzle me, Ibrahim."

"I love when you say my name, guardian."

And with that, he took me to the Turkish night to discover the treasures of the city. He showed me the historic center, the Blue Mosque, Dolmabahce Palace and other wonders. His hand did not let mine go one second; our discussions were eclectic and exciting. He was educated and intelligent. He did not tell me how he had happened to be on his influential position or what his many activities were. But obviously he dealt with important personalities and brewed money and employees. He was sure of himself, and was not a man to be contradicted. I loved it, I liked his confidence, I loved his costumes and scarves, I liked his casual air that should not be upset.

We had arrived on one of the city's beaches, deserted at that late hour of the night. We were both lost in thought when he asked me:

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"It was a subtle way to put my arms around you."

"Now that you are talking about, there is a rather cool breeze, finally."

He stood behind me, I shudder. His hands rested on my shoulders and down along my arms. It was pleasant. I slipped against him and while he enlaced me I had the impression of having found a home. His hand slipped into the slot of my dress and I turned to kiss him, I guess. I expected to see Ibrahim looking at me, but definitely not those two red eyes that hung over us.

oOo

I rushed to cast Ibrahim on the ground unceremoniously. I took out my silver stake from my purse money as soon as possible, but the Strigoi took advantage of this moment to jump on me. Apparently, he just wanted me out of his way because he just throw me a few yards away. I fell heavily on the sand that really does not dampen the fall. My dress was torn across, but it mattered little to me, since I now had more freedom of movement. I screamed when I saw the Strigoi catching Ibrahim by the collar. I started to run at the same time that the Turkish Moroi regained consciousness and tried to hit his enemy in the face. I was surprised that he gets there, but it had only effect of making the Strigoi mad at him. The Strigoi gave a punch in Ibrahim' shoulder before plunging to his neck and bite him.

I reached them at this moment and I threw all my weight on the Strigoi. He fell on the ground and in the same movement I planted my stake in his heart. My movements were precise and coordinated; I did not have the slightest hesitation. Like it was at the academy, the adrenaline had guided me and I was faster than the Strigoi. He took a last breath when I took off my weapon. Ibrahim's blood still flowed over his mouth; his two bulging eyes looked at me with hatred. A screeching made me turn; Ibrahim was staggering on the sand. I rushed towards him to prevent him from falling. At that moment we saw his two guardians fighting with two other Strigois.

"Sit down" I ordered "I have to help."

I thought I was authoritarian but he grabbed me and prevented me from leaving. I was hysterical "Let me go Ibrahim, I MUST help. Let me go!"

He shook his head, looking drugged. The Strigoi had just been able to plant his fangs but it was probably enough to make it hover for a moment.

"No Janine, you stay with me."

On a jerk, he made me fall in his arms and we slumped down on the beach. He ran his hand distractedly through my hair.

"They will get through the fight, stay with me. Please do."

I observed him, finally. His neck was bleeding and his shoulder was dislocated. He also had a bruise on his face and his eyes shone a little absent. I forced myself not to watch the fight between the Strigoi and the guardians. If one of them went out injured, I would never forgive myself.

"Concern about me instead of the guardians." Ibrahim told me, annoyed that I was less interested in him as his henchmen.

I sighed, cleaned his neck with a piece of torn dress. He uttered a grunt of satisfaction.

"Do you want me to put your shoulder back in place?"

"You know how to do this?"

"If I told you so..."

I had done many times on Shawn during training at the academy. Ibrahim was much thinner, it would be easier...

"But it will hurt."

"Go ahead, it will be done."

For a Moroi this decision was surprising. First he struck a Strigoi, and then he wanted his shoulder back in place hot ... it was not common and I admired him more. I acted unexpectedly; he uttered a hoarse cry which drowned in the eerie crackling of his shoulder.

"Thank you, guardian."

"It's nothing. You're braver than I imagined."

He smiled again and I hung on to that smile like a lifeline. The sound of battle reached behind me and I did not dare to turn back. Ibrahim brought me back to the conversation:

"So, you do like me a little?"

I nodded. His palm was placed in my neck and I relaxed. His eyes are lined up on mine.

"Thank you" he whispered "thank you for saving my life."

His face was so close to mine that I thought he would kiss me. He did not. With his free hand, he pulled a silver chain hanging from his neck. He opened gently my hand and laid the broken chain and a pendant that I had not noticed in it. It was a round pearl, representing a wide eye surrounded by an azure line.

"This is a Nazar" he explained. "It represents protection. I will never do better for you; it is all I have to protect you."

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I ..."

And finally, he kissed me. For him as a seducer, I thought he took his time. Then I forgot to think and breathe, while I was under the influence of my sensations. The sharp sand under my buttocks, one of his thrilling hands on my hips, the other delicate in my hair, my fingers stroking his beard impetuously, his chest, his neck ...

Footsteps interrupted the moment. The two guardians were now close to us, unharmed. I heaved a sigh of relief while Ibrahim gave the orders "Devrim, go get a taxi. Gizem, find a phone and call the alchemists."

He rose, turned to me and lifted me up with one hand. I realized that my dress no longer hide much of my body. Devrim and Gizem seemed to share my opinion because their eyes were hard to turn away from me. Ibrahim snapped his fingers and threatened:

"Go ahead, and immediately. If you cast a look at her ever again, say goodbye to your manhood, though not used that much as a Dhampir."

"Ibrahim!"

I was shocked by his words, he belittled my fellow men. And by the way, Dhampirs men could very well conceive children with Moroi women, except that it never happens. I rollicked him, but on the other hand I was happy he expressed jealousy. His eyes dived into mine:

"Let me show you what is a real man, guardian."

His sentence floated in the air while we were waiting for the car. It kept us company and promised us delights that I had never imagined. Walking slowly toward the car, we passed the Strigoi that I had killed. I let go Ibrahim's hand, and he let me see the body despite certain reluctance. The chalky skin of the Strigoi sagged, his hatred grin scared me. I stroke my stake, proud of myself, proud of having defended Ibrahim. My other hand pressed the Nazar that he had given me and I appreciated the true value of the comforting contact of the blue pearl. My first Strigoi. My first tattoo. I was going to have to cut my hair. I passed my palms unconsciously in my neck, in my curls. And I began to cry softly.

"Come close to me" whispered Ibrahim's voice.

He did not ask me what was wrong, he just hold me in his powerful arms. I hiccoughed, aghast, as he gently wiped my tears:

"I ... I must go to the hairdresser ..."

He did not smile this time by answering:

"You will go when I'm done with you. Not before, guardian."

Then he lifted me and carried me to the taxi Devrim had found. I expected the hotel to appear after a while but we arrived at the airport. Always snuggled against Ibrahim's warm body, I opened my mouth for the first time to ask:

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home, in Capadoccia. Istanbul made us so much misery for one night."

During the half-hour flight in his private jet, we each took a shower. Ibrahim had a spare costume, black trousers under a white and purple jacket; for me I had to put one of his shirt not to find myself naked. It smelled spices and musk aftershave. I tried to imagine Ibrahim shaving his stubble but failed. I couldn't imagine him without it. His house was huge, but we only used one room: his bedroom, and more precisely his bed. I had no time to admire the marble floors and magnificent gardens. I saw only the white silk sheets and Ibrahim's matte skin. My life could be summed up in that moment, it would have go on for eternity. He made love to me, I replied to his body. It was a dance with him, experiencing a ballet in which I exhausted my last resources. I felt the experience of Ibrahim, I did not dare thinking about the countless conquests that scrolled here in these silken sheets. Feeling that I stiffened, he whispered in my ear:

"You're the only one who came in this bedroom, guardian. You're the only one."

And he plunged into me. I forgot my fears. It was so good. I sighed his name, I screamed his name. I would have repeated it until the dawn of time. Ibrahim, Ibrahim, Ibrahim. During a quiet moment, I leaned on him.

"Again?" he asked, looking satisfied in advance.

"Forever" I replied in the same tone.

And I took care of him, feeling and exciting his body in every way. In a sudden movement, I leaned in front of him, my throat pinned against his face. Instantly, I felt the thrill of a new desire. I didn't think about it until now, but feeling his fangs against my bare skin, the idea came over me and my body pressed even more against my lover.

"I cannot do that to you, Janine."

It was considered as the most degrading act that a Moroi could do to a female Dhampir. He was suddenly so serious, but I so badly wanted him to do it. I wanted to be with him in every possible way. A hip jerk drew him momentarily lose his senses and I whispered sensually what I wanted. He did not resist any longer his fangs pierced my skin. I screamed in pain, and then I screamed with pleasure. It did not last more than a minute, he drew his fangs back of my neck and licked the drops of blood that glistened. The pleasure had been total. I fell asleep still under the influence of endorphins, with the feeling of him deep inside me.

When we awoke it was night again. Ibrahim passed his hand over the marks he had made in my neck and rubbed his cheek against mine like a kitten. Then reality struck me. We'd have to leave Istanbul in the evening with Evan, as soon as the deal would happen with Ibrahim. I most certainly would never see this Turkish tanned skin Moroi, except for Evan's business. I've killed my first Strigoi, my hair should be cut. So much change in so little time...

When I turned to Ibrahim, I thought hair stuff was not such a big deal. Him, he had caressed them last night, but no other man would have this privilege. He would be the last, my life as guardian won't allow me such a breach of conduct anymore. First because the memory of Ibrahim will haunt me for some time, and second having left Evan under the only protection of Sean made me feel guilty. I did not have the right to deviate from my obligations. Ever, it was the same recklessness and futility that I had always condemned.

I got up, and took the clothes Devrim had brought to me during the night and began to get dressed under the scrutinizing eyes of Ibrahim. I could not help smiling as I felt his fiery glance over my body. I sat a moment on the bed to put my bra. Then I felt Ibrahim's chest against my back as if he had been caught, and his two hands placed possessively on my belly:

"Your heart cannot be taken, doesn't it?"

"I am a guardian, as you repeated so many times ... _They come first_, you know?"

He nodded.

"Maybe it's better."

I nodded, sadly. We had no future, nothing else but memories. Chance encounters and stolen moments is what life would give us. It took me a night to fall in love, I would have the rest of my life to cherish those memories. That would be enough I thought, I couldn't imagine a moment that Ibrahim would leave me more than just memories that night.

In his kitchen, making a coffee and trying not to get distracted by his tanned muscular and naked chest moving in front of me, I asked him:

"Will I be still the only one?"

"In my bed, no. But in this bed, yes."

It was the answer I expected. He took me back to Istanbul, and drove me to a hairdresser open all night. He kissed one last time my auburn curls and left me there, facing my destiny. A tear ran.

"I have to cut my hair" I murmured to give me courage.

And I entered.

* * *

**Sooo... did you like this story ? A HUGE thank you to Angelique who translated it, without her you could not have read it :)**


End file.
